Una linda navidad
by shadownPLZ
Summary: ONE-SHOT navideño, perspectiva de la navidad de los 15 años de Mikey FELIZ NAVIDAD. por sierto: el titulo es un sarcasmo


**HELLOU AMIGOUS LECTORES, aquí un fic navideño de mi parte para ustedes, un poco corto porque se me hace un poco complicado escribir en primera persona, yo escribo mejor en tercera persona. Espero les guste este "ONE-SHOT" que me esforcé mucho, léanlo ahora o mañana si quieren, mañana se viene TRIPLE CAPITULOS DE TRASTORNO BIPOLAR Y UNA SORPRESA ;D**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2014 MIS FIELES LECTORES Y ESCRITORES!**

Me siento últimamente decaído, posiblemente peor que antes en toda mi existencia. Pero intento recordarme que no todo esta mal, que logre compensarlo:

Primero que nada, volví a meterme en problemas con Rapha, algo con uno de sus cómics, en si, no debí haberme sentado sobre su favorito. Me termino golpeando como nunca, de haber estado Leo ahí... Me encerré en mi habitación poco después, sin cree la violencia con la que mi hermano me trato, tuve que inventar de que me cai por un tubo de alcantarilla por los moretones y el dedo roto

Antes de eso, accidentalmente, metí en vergüenza a mi otro hermano Donnie frente a su "chica de sus sueños", April. Resulta que andaba con _ALGO_ que encontré en la basura el otro día, y, por primera vez me aventure a lavarlos. Me encontré frente a ellos dos, intentaba pasar inadvertido con _MI _ropa interior, literalmente, el ser tortuga no impide usar calzoncillos. Pase por detrás de ellos, pero justo mi hermano, el genio, no me vio y choco contra mi... Mis calzoncillos cayeron sobre su cabeza, y al voltearse a April, esta estallo en carcajadas, me aguante la risa, viendo a mi hermano, mirándome con odio. Por suerte solo me aplica la ley del hielo

Después del accidente de Donnie, y antes de el de Rapha, se vino el de mi otro, otro hermano Leo: estaba con Rapha discutiendo sobre algo que no recuerdo, pero tenia que ver con Leo, algo del líder. Pero cuando Leo aparece, dije algo desagradable, algo de que desearía de que el nunca hubiera existido para que otro sea el líder, porque Rapha me estaba presionando para decirlo. Él pobre de mi hermano se dolió tanto de eso que me reprocho lo inmaduro, estúpido, tarado, infantil y descerebrado que yo era entre los 4

Y ahora, después de todo, es noche buena, y ni siquiera puedo saber si me perdonaron. Solo hice unas pocas cosas para los tres: A Donnie, lo deje con April justo en un lugar con algo llamado "muérdago, la leyenda dice que la pareja que este bajo el, deber besarse, y paso, juro que a mi hermano lo tuvieron que animar con esas cosas de eléctricas de rayos en los hospitales. Para Rapha, sin que supiera, ordene todo el estropicio que le obligaron a ordenar, y era un gran y enorme desorden. Él pobre pensó que fue un fantasma, pero creo que sabe que fui yo. Y, finalmente, a Leo lo defendí de todo insulto y burla que le implico Rapha el resto del día (y fueron muchos, pero muchos insultos y burlas) y me disculpe con el

Pero sera mejor averiguar para mañana, en navidad si acaso me disculpan. Mi padre, Splintter y Donnie dicen que debo descansar por el dedo roto y mis moretones, mas vale que lo que halla hecho, valga la pena...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

¡SI VALIÓ LA PENA! resulto que al final, los tres me dieron unos regalos mejores que los de las cajas: su amor, se disculparon por como me trataron, en especial Rapha por romperme el dedo. También les gusto lo que hice por ellos para disculparme, y me dieron las gracias que me debían del resto del año en todas los cosas que hicimos. Entre todos nos dimos las gracias por todo, inclusive mi padre y April se unieron. Pero creo que, no lo se, aprendí algo (típico cliché mio, si así se usa esa palabra) de que toda acción tiene su precio y tal, así que, pagare el precio de ir con mis hermanos y April a la nieve. Espero que nuestro padre este de buenas para dejarnos, inclusive, me siento mejor que nunca, se que cuento con los que mas quiero en todo momento, sin importar lo que paso antes, lo que pasa ahora, y lo que pasara mañana...

**-FIN-**


End file.
